


Forever Never

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [32]
Category: Jericho
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning about Heather's fate while in jail in New Bern, Jake has time for regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Never

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Girl Geek](http://jericho.scribblesinink.com/2009/04/27/girl-geek/); references [Put On Your Smiley Face](http://jericho.scribblesinink.com/2009/04/02/put-on-your-smiley-face/). Part of [Awesome!Jakeverse](http://jericho.scribblesinink.com/2009/04/23/awesomejakeverse-master-post/), the shared post-season 2 verse being written by Scribbler and Tanaqui.

“She’s dead, Jake.” Eric spoke so softly that at first Jake decided he’d misheard his brother. But the look Eric gave him confirmed it. Jake closed his eyes against the sudden sting and swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat as the meaning of Eric’s words sank in.

_Just for a few days._

He should never have let her leave. He should’ve stopped her. Or gone with her. Or, at the very least, he should’ve come to New Bern to get her when Constantino brought the first turbine to Jericho and Heather wasn’t with them.

_Just for a._…

But he hadn’t. And because of that, those few days had turned into forever: Heather wasn’t ever going to come home to Jericho. She’d no longer teach kids the difference between right and left with a simple trick, or make more geeky references to fifties’ horror movies, or sew smiley faces onto his socks ever again….

He’d never get to tease her about those flannel pajamas.

She’d left, and he’d let her go, even though he’d thought it a bad idea at the time. All because he’d been too cowardly to ask her to stay. And now he’d never have the chance to—

“You, up. You too.”

Two of New Bern’s deputies gestured for Jake and Eric to get to their feet and hold out their hands. And as the cuffs closed around his wrists with a soft click, Jake made himself a promise: no matter what it took, he’d get out of here, and get back to Jericho to warn them. He’d finish what Heather had started.

It was the least he could do to honor her memory.


End file.
